A Healer's Love
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash runs into Yellow after his friends betray him and the two enter a relationship. Watch as this enigmatic duo battles Team Vortex, the most powerful organisation in the world! Rated M for sex scenes, swearing and violence. UNDER 18s NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS!
1. Meeting with The Healer

**Hey. I must be one of the weirdest people in the world to write this. Why? It is because this is a new story of mine. That's not the weirdest part. That would be because this story is a BenevolentShipping story. That means that Ash and Yellow will be in love in this story. I've run out of things to say that hasn't already been said. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Not a bit! I only own Alexis!**

**Character Ages**

**Ash – 16**

**Yellow - 17**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meeting with the Healer**

Ash Ketchum was walking aimlessly on his way to Opelucid City. He was all on his own with his Snivy, Krokorok, Leavanny, Boldore and two new captures, which were a Golett and a Druddigon; with him. He had lost another battle against Trip, his Unova rival. Iris said that it wasn't worth travelling with him anymore if he was going to keep losing to Trip, Cilan left after telling Ash that he became sour in his battle style, and Pikachu told him that he was being dragged down by his own master's stupidity and incompetence, so all three left him. Snivy was the only Pokemon on Ash's custody at the time that was still alive after the full battle. Oshawott was sliced by Trip's Serperior's Leaf Storm, Pignite was drowned by Jellicent's Hydro Pump, Unfezant was crushed by Conkeldurr's Stone Edge and Scraggy's life was ended by Trip's own Unfezant's Aerial Ace. Everyone thought that Ash was too soft, which led to his Pokémon's deaths. Ash thought of various ways to kill himself since his friends abandoned him. He first thought of slashing himself on the arms so he could die slowly. He also thought of putting stones in his pockets and throwing himself in a nearby pond. He then came to lie down on the forest floor at night so that he could freeze to death. He saw a youth with blonde hair, yellow clothes and a straw hat before passing out.

He woke up in a campsite lying next to a roaring fire. He started to hit the ground.

"Not dreaming. Not dreaming.", Ash said before pinching himself in the arm and slapping himself in the face.

"Damn it, I wasn't dreaming! Why is life so unfair? All I wanted was to kill myself since 4 of my Pokemon were killed by my Unova rival and a fifth left me for being too soft and left along with my stupid fucking idiot friends! Is that too much to ask? Damn you, reality!", Ash cursed, shaking his fist to the sky.

"What is wrong with you?", said a voice. Ash looked behind him and saw that it was the same person that rescued him earlier.

"I remember you! You're that boy that my brother, Red brought home! Your name's Yellow!", Ash said as he remembered the person.

"That's right, Ash. You remember me! However, would you mind explaining to me why you were lying in the forest?", Yellow said. She (those of you who read the Pokemon Adventures Manga would probably understand this) listened as Ash explained to her all the events that occurred in the past week. She made a mental note to slap Trip hard in the face if she ever meets him.

"Ash… I need to show you something.", Yellow said before she removed her straw hat to reveal what the hat was hiding-a ponytail.

"Ash, I loved you ever since I met you in Pallet. I just couldn't tell you because Red thought I was a boy at the time. I still love you!", Yellow said to Ash. Suddenly, the boy hugged her. "I love you too, Yellow! I understand that you're a girl because Green told me herself.", Ash said to her as they hugged.

* * *

**3 months later…**

Ash and Trip were battling in the final of the Unova League. They were on their last Pokemon, Pikachu, who decided to serve Trip, and Ursaring, who Paul loaned to Ash. For those who want to know which Pokemon both trainers have used, Trip used Unfezant, Jellicent, Chandelure, Conkeldurr and Serperior, so Pikachu was left. Ash's team was comprised of powerhouses mostly from other people's teams. He used Yellow's Golem, Golosk; Alexis' Honchkrow, his own Infernape and Weavile and Paul's Magmortar and Ursaring. Only Infernape and Weavile were knocked out. Ash stared at Trip with pure hatred.

"Ursaring, use Bulk Up!", Ash ordered. Ursaring was surrounded by a crimson aura as its Attack and Defense increased.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!", Trip commanded as Pikachu unleashed its famous attack on Ursaring. As Ash expected, Ursaring got paralysed from the attack.

"Bad move, traitor. Ursaring, use Fire Punch!", Ash ordered. Ursaring charged a flaming fist towards Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon got severely burned upon impact and got Knocked Out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Ursaring is the winner! By an outstanding score of 6-2, Ash Ketchum has triumphed over Trip Shooti of Nuvema Town!", the referee announced. Ash was shocked. While he felt guilty for having to defeat Pikachu, he remembered that his ex-best friend betrayed him and went to the same trainer who killed his teammates. After the award ceremony, Trip gave Pikachu back to Ash, who, on Yellow's request, decided to forgive Pikachu and bring him back onto his team. After that, Ash went back to his hotel room with Pikachu and Yellow. They then decided to do something that they had been planning to do for a while. Ash decided to take off his clothes except his boxers while Yellow took off her dress, so she was in her bra and panties. Ash had wanted Yellow to stop wearing her hat, so she kept it off. The couple decided to make out while feeling each other up. When they stopped their make-out session, Ash started rubbing Yellow's panty-covered pussy while Yellow rubbed her lover's 13-inch cock. Yellow let Ash unhook her bra, which he accomplished; letting her medium boobs bounce freely. They then took their undergarments off, revealing Yellow's snatch and Ash's cock. Yellow put the cock in her mouth and began licking it with her tongue. Ash began twitching and five minutes later, ejaculated into Yellow's mouth. They then switched positions, but Ash was nervous.

"Still a virgin, Yellow?", Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash. I understand if you're nervous at all. If I feel any pain, I'll bite you in the shoulder.", Yellow said. Ash then placed his cock into Yellow's vagina and slowly thrusted up and down. Yellow bit down on Ash's shoulder as her hymen broke under the pressure of Ash's cock.

"Oh, Ash. Fuck me faster, will you?", Yellow hissed as Ash began to move faster. He moved as fast as he could as Yellow moaned in pleasure from the pleasure.

"Yellow… I'm gonna cum…", Ash moaned as he released his load into Yellow. He then drew out of her and flipped her over.

"Going for anal, are we?", Yellow asked seductively.

"Of course, honey.", Ash answered and put his cock into Yellow's ass. He began thrusting into Yellow until she reached her climax. They then lay on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's another chapter! Please read, review and recommend!**


	2. An Evil Assembly

**Hey! Back with a new chapter of A Healer's Love! This chapter deals with a meeting between the leaders, head executives and commanders of Team Vortex! This criminal organisation will be around for any of my stories that need a cool organisation that can best Team Rocket. Well, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – An Evil Assembly**

In a dark building, there sat several people at a very large circular table. Sitting in one chair was one of Team Rocket's Three Beasts, Carr, who had a Houndoom lying behind him. He took three quarters of Team Rocket's grunts from Giovanni, as well as four of his executives. In another chair was Team Magma's boss, Maxie, who had a Mightyena next to him He had a glazed look in his eyes. If everyone were hallucinating, he would be wearing a button that says 'I really wish I weren't here right now'. In another chair was Team Aqua's boss, Archie. His Walrein was looking at the others evilly. In another chair was Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. His Magnezone was hovering in place. In a fifth chair was Ghetsis of Team Plasma, with a Hydreigon staring everyone down. Coming down a flight of stairs with black hair and red eyes. The man was wearing a black suit with a purple cape and had a Raichu behind him.

"Hello, all. I'm sure you're all wondering what you all are doing here. I will tell you. Time and time again, your plans have been thwarted by the Pokedex Holders and one Ash Ketchum. You all are probably thinking, 'What am I doing here?', aren't you? Well, by the time they realize that the world needs saving, it will be too late, for our plan will blossom. Also, Carr, I understand your antagonism towards my brother. It is well deserved. My daughter and her boyfriend are part of Giovanni's faction of idealists, so I hired a young boy to destroy my son's goals and turn his friends and Pokemon against him. His name is Trip. I know he will not fail me.", the man said, proud of his mercenary. Just then, a grunt came in.

"Boss, I got the results from our aerial team! Trip lost in the Unova League Finals!", the grunt said. His boss sent out his Metagross and commanded it to use Psychic to hold the grunt in the air.

"How could my mercenary lose? His Pokemon were drugged to kill all enemies! Ash Ketchum was supposed to lose!", said the man angrily.

"It wasn't his remaining Unova Pokemon that were used, sir. It was a Golem owned by Yellow of the Viridian Forest, a Honchkrow used by Alexis Ketchum, an Infernape and Weavile used by Ash Ketchum and a Magmortar and Ursaring used by Paul Shinji! We were unprepared as the Lethality drug was only made with Snivy, Krokorok, Palpitoad, Boldore and Leavanny in mind, as well as those two new Pokemon that Ketchum caught. We didn't expect him to use Pokemon raised by others! I apologise, sir!", the grunt apologised.

"Despite that, Trip failed and failure is unacceptable! If he shows his face again, you know what to do.", the man said venomously. However, Ghetsis decided to speak.

"He failed me too. I want him eliminated!", Ghetsis said angrily. The man agreed with him.

"Question, boss. How is Ash Ketchum dangerous?", said the grunt once Metagross tired out.

"He's my son. I hated him and his sister ever since they were born.", the man said.

"Something doesn't seem right. I think Ash had help from the inside.", the grunt said nervously.

"Then I want anyone who helped him iced and that little prick either experimented on or dead ASAP.", the man said. He then turned on the intercom to contact his secretary.

"Denise, send in our best agent.", the man said.

"Yes, master.", said the secretary. 5 minutes later, a girl stepped into the room. She had purple hair that she did into a style of ponytail, similar to one that was donned by one of Team Rocket's agents, black eyes that looked like those of a demon and considerably large boobs in terms of body features. In terms of clothing, she was wearing a tank top with the organisation's logo, an upside down triangle with a V in the middle of it; on it and a skirt that went to her knees.

"Kairi, I have a mission for you.", the man said.

"What is it, master?", said Kairi.

"I want you to steal the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs from their respective museums. After that, find and steal the Griseous Orb. Contain the Creation Trio if you can, ok?", said the man.

"Yes, Lord Kenzo. I will not let you down.", said Kairi. After she left the HQ with her team, which was a Charizard, a Vileplume, a Dewgong, an Electabuzz, a Liepard and a Sandslash; she turned on her Pokegear and called the first number on the list, that of her brother, Paul.

"Paul, I'm gonna give you a heads-up. I just got a mission from Kenzo.", Kairi said.

"What kind of mission?", Paul asked. Just then, he remembered something

"Oh, and thanks for the help you gave Ash. With your help on the inside, Ash won against Trip.", Paul said.

"Glad I could help. Back to our earlier topic, I'm supposed to steal the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, as well as find and steal the Griseous Orb, if possible. I also have to obtain the Creation Trio, if I can.", Kairi said.

"Typical. Kenzo couldn't think well without Delia, so he gathered leaders from other criminal organisations to get ideas from.", Paul said.

"How did you know that?", Kairi asked.

"Lucky guess, I suppose? I should tell my boss this.", Paul said before hanging up.

* * *

Paul smirked at what he was told by Kairi. Since Kairi was attempting to destroy Team Vortex from the inside, it made things easier for him and Alexis. He then called the one number no one could have considered him calling - that of Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni.

"What is it, Paul? You have some nerve contacting me at this time of day!", Giovanni said angrily. Paul sighed, as it was typical of his boss to get angry at anyone who woke him up at 7AM.

"Sorry, boss. I have a good reason this time, though. Kairi told me her next mission within Team Vortex. She is to steal the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs and find the Griseous Orb and the Creation Trio, if she could.", Paul said.

"I see. Kenzo always was stupid, ambitious and could never do anything on his own. And if that wasn't bad enough, he took most of Team Rocket, along with Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic and Team Plasma under his wing. Kairi is a great informant for us. Oh, and tell Ash that I said congratulations for his victory in the Unova League. Defeating your cousin while his Pokemon are under the influence of the Lethality drug is no easy feat.", Giovanni said.

"I sent Delibird to you with a sample of the drug and gave the other samples to the professors of the regions. Team Vortex will be finished.", Paul said.

"I agree. Once Team Vortex masters the drug, it will be an easy victory for them.", Giovanni said.

"One question. Ash said Pikachu and Snivy survived the battle in Iccirus City, whereas his other Pokemon didn't. Why is that?", Paul said.

"I don't know how Snivy survived that battle, but I know how Pikachu did. I powered him up as soon as he hatched so that he could defeat many opponents with Electric-type attacks, even those of the Ground type. That drug was known as the All-Boost drug, which powers up moves of all types that Pikachu uses and powers down moves of all types that strike Pikachu. The drug has since worn off, but one effect that still remains is that the Lethality drug has no effect on Pikachu. The Team Rocket scientists also worked on the Lethality drug, but I cancelled that project because then, I wanted to take over the world using natural power alone.", Giovanni said.

"Understood. I will assign Team Rocket's most trusted agents the job of watching Kairi for when the time comes.", Paul said.

"Paul, I can't guarantee that Jessie, James and Meowth won't fail you this time.", Giovanni said sternly.

"Those pathetic clowns have already failed Team Rocket over 700 times. They won't do it alone. Alexis and I will assist them. If they fail this time, demote them back to grunts!", Paul said angrily.

"I understand. This mission will be done on your terms, Paul and I hope to hear from you again.", Giovanni said. Then the call ended. Paul decided to prepare for his self-assigned mission. Alexis woke up shortly after he was finished.

"Paul, what are you doing?", Alexis asked.

"Preparing for an assignment. We have to watch Kairi while she is doing her new mission. She has to take the Orbs of the Creation Trio as well as the trio themselves if she can. We're with Jessie, James and Meowth. The five of us are watching Kairi so she could do the mission convincingly. Also, if those pathetic clowns do anything to get us to fail, they're demoted back to grunts.", Paul said.

"I see. Let's tell Ash what we're going to do. He'll head back to Pallet with Yellow to visit Mom and see his Pokemon. We will succeed in this mission and destroy Team Vortex.", Alexis said.

"Yeah. Let's make those freaks regret creating the Lethality drug.", Paul said.

"Oh, they're not just going to regret it. They're gonna rue it.", Alexis said with a sneaky grin. Team Vortex were going down.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Seeya!**


	3. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
